Life at The Pit
by fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: The sequel to Amnesia. The story plots will match up eventually, and another twist in Chapter 2. High-tech stole my disclaimer for spare parts.
1. Chapter 1

The Bridezilla

It was 6AM and everyone was gathering in the chapel downtown. A loud thump was heard as someone hit the floor. A loud scream was also heard about the same time, the scream was feminine. Jinx looked around at the bewildered wedding guests and tapped Farren on the shoulder, who in turn tapped Kamakura. They walked to the back of the church to check on the bride and groom.

Jinx said," Farren and I will go check on Scarlett. Kamakura, you go check on sensi."

Once in Scarlett's dressing room, they were bombarded by a string of curses that would make a sailor blush with shame.

"Anything we can do to calm her down?" Farren whispered to Jinx.

"She needs coffee bad." Jinx replied a little shocked about the long string of curses.

Curse words were definately something that the three apprintaces were not used to hearing. Farren nodded to Jinx and they walked out to see what Kamakura had to report.

Kamakura said," Sensi is dehydrated from drinking way too much coffee last night. He will have to take a trip to the hospital."

Farren asked," So, whose gonna tell this news to Scarlett?"

They backed out at the same time. It was decided that the only way to solve this fairly was to play rock paper scissors six times, best two out of three wins, the one who loses first has to tell Scarlett the news. It was Jinx who lost the game. Another long string of curses was heard coming from the dressing room. Snake-Eyes was seen being carried out by the EMTs on a stretcher. Farren shook her head one of the EMTs came back in.

He said," One of you have to come with him. We need information and you have it."

Kamakura said," You go with him Farren. I'll take Jinx and meet you there."

Farren nodded and followed the young EMT out the door. Now would be a very bad time for COBRA to attack and with the way things had been going so far, they may just attack. Luckly, they arrived at the hospital on time. Farren recognized the place, Doc was doing research here and maybe he could help Snakes. Farren walked down a hallway to the waiting room alone when she bumped into Doc.

Farren said," Doc, sensi is in the back right now, very dehydrated from drinking too much coffee. I think his nerves got the best of him."

Doc said," I'll go take a look at him before the other doctors run screaming for their lives."

Back at the church, Scarlett was standing on the podium on the stage. Her expression and body language clearly said that she was ticked.

"THE WEDDING IS FREAKING CANCELED." Scarlett yelled.

Everyone went home. That was the end of that. Scarlett showed up in the hospital waiting room about an hour later. She held Farren up against the wall, the kid's feet dangling about two feet off the ground.

"You did this to him, my perfect day." She yelled, pulling her fist back to punch.

Farren was scared, she didn't know what to do. Kamakura showed up a few minutes later and tackled Scarlett to the ground. Farren injured her shoulder, but it was minor, only a red mark was left. Several minutes later, Doc showed up in the waiting room.

"Snakes will be just fine, he was nervous, that's all. He had a panic attack." He explained.

Scarlett was mad, boy was she ticked. She stormed into the room and picked Snake-Eyes up by his throat. Kamakura, Farren, and Jinx were standing on the other side of the room. Jinx lept into action, hitting a pressure point that would knock Scarlett unconsious. Snake-Eyes fell to the floor, grasping his throat and gasping for air. Farren and Kamakura ran accross the room to see if he was alright. They assisted him to the bed with little difficulty.

Snake-Eyes signed* Can we just have the wedding tomorrow?*

Doc said," Yes, I'm sure you can, but for now, just relax, I'll get Duke, Flint, and Lady Jaye to come take care of Scarlett."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Rest of the Day**_

As the newlyweds turned to walk out of the chapel, there was a massive gasp from the side of the chapel that Scarlett's family was seated on. Scarlett's brother, Brian, stood up and pointed at Snake-Eyes.

"My little sister married a monster," He exclaimed.

That statement hit a soft spot for Snakes. The grown man ran out of the building crying like a school girl. Jinx, Kamakura, and Farren were shocked.

Scarlett turned to Jinx and said," Go find Snake-Eyes, then report back to me."

"No problem, Scarlett," Jinx responded.

Jinx ran out the door and began to track Snake-Eyes. It took 10 minutes, Scarlett had changed to a blue jeans and t-shirt when Jinx had reported back. Jinx led Scarlett to the tree and left Scarlett there by herself. She climbed the tree and sat on the branch next to Snake-Eyes, as they had often done at the pit. Tears were streaming down Snakes' face.

Scarlett put her arm around her husband and pulled him into a hug. Snake-Eyes rested his head on her shoulder and cried.

"Snakes, it's alright, he doesn't know you like I do," Scarlett said.

It didn't help at all. Snake-Eyes was still crying, anything that she said, didn't help. All she could do was offer him a shoulder to cry on and try to offer him some comfort if she could.

"He's just mouthing off, he doesn't know how sweet you are," Scarlett said in a low, calm voice.

Snake-Eyes sobbed on her shoulder, then drew a heavy sigh. Scarlett wrapped him in a tight hug, trying to comfort him with everything she knew, she even tickled the ninja, nothing worked. At this point she cut her losses, deciding that he would have to stop crying at some point.

His arms were wrapped around Scarlett, who was doing her best to calm him down and he took some comfort in that, but not much. He finally found the composure to look her in the face, though tears were still streaming down his face. Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's alright, Snakes. Don't worry about them," Scarlett whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Injuries in Battle**_

It was about 6PM and Farren was training with Snake-Eyes when COBRA attacked. She had been told to stay out of the battle, but when Kamakura and Jinx ran back into the Pit, Farren knew it was her turn to fight. Grabbing her sword, she ran out into the middle of the battle, besides, she knew the protocol for when Kamakura and Jinx ran away from a fight.

Cobra Commander took a gun from one of his B.A.T.s and aimed it at Snake-Eyes, who he had managed to hit. Farren heard a bomb about to go off a few yards from where Snake-Eyes was. She ran, dodging laser-fire and finally dropped, sliding several feet to Snake-Eyes. Just as the bomb blew, Farren used her body to shield Snake-Eyes from the assorted gravel-like debris as best as she could. As soon as she could, she scrambled to her knees.

"Sensi, are you alright," Farren asked, a hint of worry showing through in her voice.

There was no response. He usually always responded.

"Sensi, please wake up. Sensi, please tell me you're okay," Farren said as her eyes filled with tears.

After Snake-Eyes was air-lifted to the hospital, Farren sat in Doc's office.

"Farren, I want to know why you acted the way you did when Snake-Eyes was injured," Doc said.

"What can I tell you? He was injured and I shielded him from debris of an explosion," Farren responded.

"No, after the explosion. When you started crying when he didn't respond," Doc said.

"Again, I was worried about him, okay. That's all, I was just worried about him," Farren said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Alright, Duke will be by in a few minutes to take you to the hospital and see Snake-Eyes. Go wait outside for him," Doc said.

She nodded and walked outside of the Pit. Sure enough, several minutes later Duke pulled up in a dark-green army jeep. Farren got into the passenger seat and pulled the seat belt around her. They left the Pit for the city nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Snakes Hates Hospitals**_

They finally arrived at the hospital about an hour later. Duke led Farren to the room, but they wouldn't let her in. She heard the doctor say something about restraints and the nurses complying with him. Everyone, even Scarlett had apparently tried to calm him, but he just wouldn't calm down. The doctor ran out of the room and stood before the small crowd of people.

"Who's up next," he asked breathlessly.

They all stepped aside revealing Farren behind them. The doctor smiled down at the girl. 

"What are you going to do to calm him down kid," he asked.

"First of all, my name is Farren. Second, give me the keys to the restraints," Farren responded.

After a little hesitation, he did as Farren requested and let her in the room. He thought that the girl was either very brave or very stupid.

Keeping her face turned away from him, Farren unlocked the restraints. As she finished the last one, Snake-Eyes curled up into the fetal position facing away from her, tears streaking down his face. Farren put her hand on his bare arm. Snake-Eyes flinched a little, but other than that, didn't react.

After a while Snake-Eyes turned onto his back to see who had been in the room with him. Farren smiled brightly at him.

"Are you okay, sensi," Farren asked.

*I'll be fine, but when did you get here?* he singed back.

"About three hours ago," Farren responded.

*Tell them our secret.* Snakes signed.

"Are you sure it's the right time to tell them,"Farren asked.

*I'm sure, just tell them.* Snake-Eyes signed.

"Alright, but you promise me you'll get some rest, you need it,"Farren said.

*Alright, I promise.* Snake-Eyes replied.

"Good night sensi," Farren said as she turned out the lights and stepped out the door.

She stood before the small crowd and just stayed quiet for a minute.

"Guys, Sensi would like me to tell you a secret that we've been hiding from you ever since I have become his apprentice." Farren announced.

"Go ahead, if Snake-Eyes wants you to tell us what it is, then he has his reasons," Scarlett said, stepping in front of the crowd.

"Snake-Eyes is more than a sensi and a sword brother to me. He's also my biological brother," Farren said.

Their jaws dropped open in disbelief. Scarlett did not see that one coming any more than the others.

"But how is that possible," Scarlett asked.

"I wasn't very old when his injuries happened. My parents asked the neighbor to watch me while they went to pick up my brother and when they died in the car crash, my neighbors adopted me. But when I turned 8, COBRA began chasing me and I was left on the side of the road in Las Vegas. I eventually made my way to a safe hiding spot and that's where he found me. He asked my name and I responded, after that, he instantly took me in," Farren explained.

"That doesn't explain why you're just now telling us this information," Scarlett said.

"That one is simple. Since COBRA was after me, then I had to keep my true identity a secret for my own safety. Believe me, I didn't like keeping who I really am from you guys, honest," Farren said.

Scarlett burst in the room, flipping the lights on and freaking out. At this point, Snake-Eyes was too weak to move too much as to defend himself, so he was pretty much helpless against his now really angry wife. Farren tried the door, but it was locked, so she had only one chance to pick it before Snake-Eyes was dead meat. As soon as she did, she ran in the room. Scarlett was about to lift Snake-Eyes off the bed.

"Hey leave him alone. He was only worried about my safety," Farren yelled, just as security arrived.

Scarlett was thrown out of the hospital. Farren was the only one in the room with her brother.

"Sensi, are you okay," Farren asked.

*Yeah, I think so.* Snake-Eyes signed.

"The rest of the guys took it way better than she did. I think they were still in shock," Farren said.

Snake-Eyes let out a soft laugh. Farren smiled, remembering something.

"Did they tell you about what happened during the battle," Farren asked her brother.

*I remember blacking out, but nothing after that.* Snake-Eyes signed in reply.

"Well, after you were injured, I saw a bomb about to blow several yards away from where you were, so I ran, dodging laser fire, finally sliding to where you were. I used my body to shield you from the gravel-like debris as best as I could," Farren said.

*Jinx and Kamakura ran from the fight and you ran into the fight, with only a sword?* Snake-Eyes signed asking.

"Yeah, but you guys were in trouble and I saw everything that happened to you," Farren tried to reason.

Snake-Eyes let out another soft laugh, in all truth, he was proud of his little sister.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Things Go South...**_

Farren had refused to leave, though the doctor strongly suggested that she did. Snake-Eyes in all truth didn't want her to leave, her presence was comforting. It had been several days and he wasn't feeling well when he should have been feeling stronger by that time.

"Young lady, your brother's wound has gotten infected and nothing we've been doing has been working. I'm afraid he won't make it through the night," the young doctor explained.

Farren turned to her brother with tears in her eyes.

"You can make it, I know you can," Farren said quietly.

*I'm too weak to carry on at this point, I'm sorry to leave you without family, but Scarlett will take care of you.* Snake-Eyes signed.

Farren grabbed Snake-Eyes' hand tears streaming down her face.

"Please, don't talk like that," Farren choked through the tears.

*Can you sing the course of our song?* Snake-Eyes signed.

"Which one, Kryptonite," Farren asked a little unsure.

Snake-Eyes nodded slightly, grabbing her hand.

"If I go crazy, will you still call me superman, if I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand, I keep you by my side with my superhuman might, Kryptonite," Farren sang quietly.

The heart monitor suddenly gave one long monotonous beep. Upon hearing this, Farren stopped singing and dropped to her knees.

"Big brother, you're not dead, you can't be, please wake up," Farren cried, holding on to her brother's hand.

The doctor proclaimed his death at 9PM. Farren was forced to leave the hospital, still crying. Clenched tight in her hands were the one thing her brother had given her before he died, his dog tags. A few minutes later, when the security tapes were reviewed, revealing the fact that doctor was no doctor at all, it was actually Zartan, then Farren flipped.

"COBRA's gonna pay for killing my brother," Farren said.

She was thrown out of the briefing room.

"She's got a lot of bottled up anger in her, take her to the gym and have her run through some routine or something," Hawk said to Scarlett.

Farren ran through the first Kata she learned several times and felt better, level-headed enough to do some ninja work. It was time to put her training to the ultimate test. She would leave for Cobra Island the day after Snake-Eyes' funeral.


End file.
